


Problem

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Rick has a problem.Not your average problem – the kind you’d tell a friend about over a beer or two. No, in fact it’s the kind of problem you don’t dare tell anyone, shutting away in your mind and locking in the closet with the rest of your cobwebby skeletons.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schwoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/gifts).



Rick has a _problem_.

Not your average problem – the kind you’d tell a friend about over a beer or two. No, in fact it’s the kind of problem you don’t dare tell anyone, shutting away in your mind and locking in the closet with the rest of your cobwebby skeletons.

Because, not only is his problem serious and embarrassing, it’s problematic as hell. The kind of problematic there is no turning back from.

If he vocalizes it out loud it will become _real_ and he just can’t have that.

No, sir.

So he tucks it away and does his best to forget about it, but it’s not working very well. That’s to say, it’s not working at all.

Beth Greene, his and Lori’s babysitter for the past few months, sits on the couch with their daughter Judith in hand. She blows little air kisses at the baby, oohing and aahing as one does with a baby they find to be extremely cute or adorable.

Rick stands by the kitchen island, counting out twenties for Beth to take home as a means of payment, when he hears her beginning to speak to the baby.

“What’s your daddy up to, Judy? What’s he up to?” She teases Judith, tickling her sides. Judith giggles and shrieks, her baby limbs flailing every which way.

His half hard on comes on so rapidly Rick actually has to close his eyes and readjust his pants, for christs sake.

 _Daddy_.

There it is.

The one word capable of reducing Rick Grimes to a trembling, virginal teenage boy with the heightened sexual arousal of a bunny.

But it’s not just that, of course it’s not.

It’s the way it sounds coming out of _Beth’s_ mouth that really does the trick; teenage Beth from down the street that he’s seen in diapers. That Beth. The one whose father would have his head if he ever caught wind of the possibility of such a thought.

Rick sighs deeply, pinching in between his brows in attempts to quell his growing headache. He finishes counting out the cash he owes her for this week and turns to approach her.

Pasting on a smile, he hands over the money. Beth grins in response, switching over the baby for the cash. Rick takes Judith and presses a kiss to her temple.

Things would be easier if Beth wasn’t so damn nice, too. She’s always been that way, sunshine personified, always willing to lend a hand and go the extra mile. It’s enduring, to say the very least.

And it’s not like he can rationalize firing her. She does a great job with Judith, and his son Carl likes her too which is a win within itself when it comes to the brooding twelve year old boy. What’s he supposed to say to Lori? _We need to fire Beth, honey. I can’t stop thinking about bending her over the sofa and having my way with her._

“By Judy,” Beth waggles the baby’s finger, pretending to wave her chubby hand. “It’s time for me to go, right daddy?”

She turns to look at Rick, raising an inquisitive brow, to which Rick nods shortly, unable to take any more of her musings, and ushers her out with a hand to her back.

Stupid move.

Her skin burns like fire, warm and comforting in the most dangerous and deadly of ways.

He pulls back curtly and hopes she doesn’t notice. If she does, she doesn’t say anything.

“Goodbye, Rick.” Beth waves her peace.

Rick nods. “Goodbye, Beth.” Despite his better judgement, he throws her one last smile and closes the front door with the hand not cradling Judith.

Once he can hear her car starting, engine roaring to life, he pauses and turns to rest his back upon the door frame. He bites at his lower lip contemplatively.

He wouldn’t dare.

He shouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

Could he?

Lori briefly flashes through his mind and he wants to feel guilty about it but just doesn’t. Things haven’t been well for a while, not that it’s anyone’s business but theirs.

Beth’s smile flashes through his thoughts afterwards and he can’t stop the grin on his face from forming. Her beautiful smile. Her beautiful lips.

Yeah, Rick could definitely be her _daddy_ if she wanted. And suddenly he’s less worried about the problem, and more about the solution.

* * *

It’s a brisk Saturday afternoon, mid December, when his fantasies finally come to fruition.

Beth has been babysitting now for the past seven months, and Rick has been reduced to a complete mess throughout the entire time.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d assume Beth were teasing him on purpose, the way she’s always cooing to Judith about ‘daddy’ this and ‘daddy’ that. He’s certain it’s not true, however. Couldn’t be. Beth is far too sweet to be such a tease. She’s also very naive, probably doesn’t even notice what she does to the man. She’s just that kind of person.

Rick enters through the front door after work, shutting it quickly behind him. It’s snowing fairly good out there, looking to be a possible white out, and although the bitter air is lively and active, Rick isn’t looking forward to the ensuing weather.

People tend to be careless when it comes to snow, especially during the first true storm of the season, and as Sheriff of King County, Rick knows just how hard the season can be in regards to accidents and injuries.

He shucks off his jacket, hanging it up in the closet, before removing his boots and tossing them aside. When he closes the door he spots Beth on the couch, waving at him. Judith is in her lap, babbling absentmindedly in a way that makes Rick’s heart burst with joy.

“Look who it is Judy, daddy’s home!” Beth blows a raspberry upon Judith’s stomach, causing the baby to enter a fit of giggles, and Rick sighs in contentment.

“Hello, Beth,” Rick offers afterwards. She smiles up at him, that thousand watt smile of hers, and Rick’s heart bursts for an entirely different reason.

Rick wants to speak up, wants to say something stupid. Even more so, he wants to do something stupid. Like kiss her. Or make love to her.

Before he has the chance, his phone rings and he turns to answer. He talks briefly before hanging up and turning back towards Beth and his daughter.

“That was Hershel,” he tells her. Beth tilts her head, listening intently. “Your dad wants you to stay here until the storm passes. It’s getting pretty slick out there.”

Beth nods. “If that’s fine with you.”

It’s more than fine.

“Of course, Beth.”

By the time all is said and done, Lori is stuck at work and Carl at a friends house, leaving Beth, Judith, and Rick to settle in for the night. Alone. In Rick’s home.

Rick settles the baby down just past nine, finally getting her to lull into a restful slumber, and he tiptoes out of the room, taking the baby monitor with him as he goes.

Beth is seated on the couch, legs curled up beneath her, and she looks so domestic sitting there like that that his breath catches in his throat. He stops at the bottom of the steps, just admiring her, until she turns and meets his gaze. She scrunches up her nose in a very cute way, her brow raising inquisitively. “Something the matter, Rick?”

“No,” he pauses, coughing gingerly. “Just settled Judy down.”

She nods, content with his answer, before returning her gaze to the television.

“Thanks again, for letting me stay.” Beth thanks him for the third time that night once he settles into the opposite end of the couch.

He can’t help but chuckle softly, his grin wide and sincere. “It’s not at all a problem, Beth.” He reassures her.

They settle into a comfortable silence afterwards, both watching the mindless television splayed out before them.

Eventually Beth stretches out a bit further on the couch, her toes grazing his thigh, and he stiffens. Suddenly the TV no longer matters, not that it did much to begin with. Not with how aware he is just how close Beth is to him in proximity.

His heart thrums in his chest. Beth continues to watch the screen.

The second time her toe accidentally breaches his space, Rick reacts without a seconds thought. It just comes naturally. He pulls her feet into his lap, hand around her pale ankles.

If Beth is shocked, she hides it well. She simply lies there, allowing him to trace tiny patterns with his thumb pressed to her skin.

They sit that way for fifteen more minutes or so, neither with much to say.

“Rick,” Beth eventually pipes up, voice far softer than usual. “What is – am I reading this wrong. What is this?”

Despite his better judgement, Rick actually blushes. His cheeks burst, though it looks like a natural reaction to the heat of the house. It’s more of a reaction to the heat of Beth’s words.

He sighs, thinking out his next words very carefully.

“You’re not.” He admits, voice dipping lower. “Reading it wrong, I mean.”

He hears Beth gasp softly and looks away, doesn’t want to see the look of disappointment in her pure blue eyes.

When her hand presses to his shoulder he jumps lightly, pulled back into the situation. “Rick, look at me. It’s okay.”

Things weren’t supposed to go this way.

He certainly has no business with Beth’s feet in his lap, hands on her flesh. And she certainly shouldn’t be having to comfort _him_.

Slowly he turns his head back towards hers, more than surprised to see her smiling softly his way. Even more surprising is the look of desire etched upon her features.

Rick swallows thickly and replays the events over in his mind; from Beth’s hiring as Judith’s babysitter all the way up to this fateful moment, trying to make sense of the pieces.

Beth leans in carefully, eyes trained on Rick’s dry lips, and plucks up the nerves to kiss him. She tastes sweet like coffee and caramel and he wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

They kiss for a few moments, lips scraping lips and tongues intertwining, until Beth pulls back with a breathy moan. Her verbalization goes directly to Rick’s dick.

She bites at her lower lip, gaze assured. “I want you.”

It feels as though a weight has lifted off of his shoulders. And although the closet door opens, the skeletons come crashing out, Rick finds he doesn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he would. To hear Beth whisper those words to him, eyes steady and wanting, means more than a few scrapes and bruises bothering him ever could.

“I want you, too.”

Rick presses against her, pushing her back and unto the couch in a resting position. He intertwines their fingers, kissing slowly upon her wrist and down her arm, peppering little love bites here and there as he goes.

Beth doesn’t hide her moans of approval, voice already scratchy and filled with arousal. Rick wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and returns his lips to hers.

They kiss lazily for a while, Rick atop of Beth. His clothed erection presses against her abdomen.

Rick trails his hand through her blonde locks, tangling his fingertips within the soft hairs. Beth holds him close, hands on his hips as they kiss.

Eventually the burning grows into an unbearable heat, the pressure building.

Rick pulls back before removing his shirt and exposing the expansion of his broad chest and stomach to Beth, who watches greedily and soaks him in. Her hand extends, trailing down his chest, lower, lower, until her fingertips entangle within the tufts of brown hair beneath his bellybutton.

Beth carefully undoes the buttons of his pants, unzipping them afterwards, and Rick stands to remove them. He tosses them aside and presses his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, only pausing briefly to make sure Beth is still okay with what is happening.

She nods with a watchful eye, her curiosity eating at her stomach.

Rick pulls off his boxers, tossing those aside, and his cock juts outward proudly. Precum pools at the slit and he uses his fingertip to wipe the bead of sticky fluid around, stroking his cock twice before letting go.

He’s nervous but steady beneath her gaze, not at all embarrassed or ashamed of his body but worried that maybe now she’s seen his cock, seen all of him, that she will want to change her mind.

She doesn’t.

Beth drops to her knees before Rick, cupping his butt within her hands, and tentatively pokes her tongue out to lick at the head of his cock.

Rick shivers. Her movements are clumsy, inexperienced at best, but it’s _Beth_ and that’s enough.

She licks and sucks at his cock, her right hand holding onto the base of his shaft.

“Fuck, Beth.” Rick cannot help but groan outwardly, eyes fluttering closed. He tilts his head back, mouth opened slightly, and lets Beth explore.

She pulls off of him minutes later with a wet pop, her voice hoarse and whiny. “I want, need you, please.”

Rick helps her off the floor and out of her pants, not needing to be asked twice. She pulls off her sweater, tossing it aside. He helps her out of her bra and underwear, carefully removing her undergarments, before looking her over both caring and passionately

Her small breasts perk outwards, nipples pebbled hard. He runs a thumb over the left and she closes both eyes, whimpering in approval.

She’s long limbs and soft angles, thin and flushed red with arousal.

Rick can’t remember ever wanting anything more.

He pulls her up by her hips and she wraps her legs around his midsection, his cock pressed to her belly. They kiss briefly before Rick sets her upon the couch, spreading her legs apart.

They meet gazes, passion overflowing, and Rick lines up his cock, her dripping pussy his for the taking, and finally, _finally_ gets what he’s been wanting this entire time.

He pushes in slowly, bottoming out in minutes, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion. Her nose does that crinkly thing like it had earlier and his heart swells with pride.

“I’m good Rick, please, move.” She whines, spread wide and filled to the brim.

Rick thrusts earnestly, careful but buoyant. Skin claps against skin, his thighs against the cheeks of her bottom as he thrusts in and out in earnest.

Beth moans wantonly beneath him, panting and sweating. Her pale flesh is sleeked with a dewy mist that Rick finds enduring and, quite frankly, pretty to look at. Her skin has taken on a feverish undertone, red and splotchy. Rick figures he must look similar.

But that’s not the important part.

The important part is the look of absolute bliss upon Beth’s face. Her eyes flutter shut and she groans after a particularity deep thrust. She looks thoroughly fucked out and Rick loves it.

Her orgasm hits her with a force and her pussy constricts around his cock, pulsating. He milks her through it until she’s sated and overly stimulated, pushing back further into the sofa.

Rick pulls out just in time to come upon her stomach, his fluid coating her abdomen in a sticky mess.

Once all is said and done and they’ve calmed from their respective highs, Beth sighs deeply; appreciatively. She pulls Rick close, hugging her smaller frame into his body.

“That was amazing, Rick.” Beth smiles.

Rick can’t help but smile back, kissing her upon the temple.

Maybe one day he’ll tell her why, let her in on his little secret.

Hell, maybe one day she _will_ call him daddy while she rides his cock.

But for now he’s content, sated.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @sail-not-drift for the inspiration to write this thing! It was supposed to be hardcore daddy kink but turned into Feelings.com. And I'm okay with that. Perhaps a dirtier sequel is in order, eh?


End file.
